2K10 Anime Battle Coliseum
2K10 Anime Battle Coliseum es un video juego de lucha creado por Arc System Works en colaboracion con Bandai Namco Games, el juego reune a varios personajes de diversos animes originados de diferentes compañias de Manga que han tenido adaptación al Anime durante los años 2010 y 2020. Personajes Personajes Originales *Taro *Mina *Kairi y C0nej0 (Asistentes) *Dezrath (Principal Antagonista) Dragon Ball Super *Son Goku *Vegeta *Bills *Son Gohan (Asistente) *Androide 18 y Androide 17 (Asistentes) *Caulifla *Freezer *Zamasu (Jefe alternativo) One Punch Man *Saitama *Genos *Tatsumaki *Speed-o'-Sonic *Lord Boros (Jefe alternativo) One Piece *Monkey D.Luffy *Zoro Roronoa *Sanji Vinsmoke *Portgas D.Ace *Sabo (Asistente) *Boa Hancock (Asistenta) *Donquixote Doflamingo *Marshall D.Teach Fairy Tail *Natsu Dragneel *Lucy Heartfilia *Erza Scarlet *Gray Fullbuster *Juvia Lockser (Asistenta) *Wendy Marvell (Asistenta) Attack on Titan *Eren Jaeger *Mikasa Ackerman *Armin Alert (Asistente) *Levi Ackerman (Asistente) *Annie Leonhart Sword Art Online *Kirito *Asuna Yuuki *Leafa *Sinon *Silica *Yuna (Asistenta) *Llenn *Heathcliff (Jefe alternativo) Boruto: Naruto Next Generation *Boruto Uzumaki *Sarada Uchiha *Mitsuki (Asistente) Naruto Shippuden *Madara Uchiha (Jefe alternativo) Sailor Moon Crystal *Sailor Moon Gintama *Gintoki Sakata *Katsura Kotaro *Ayame Sarutobi *Shinsuke Takasugi Re:Zero *Rem Re:Creators *Altair (Jefa alternativa) Jojo's Bizarre Adventure *Jonathan Joestar (Versión jugable de Dio) *Joseph Joestar *Jotaro Kujo *Josuke Higashikata *Giorno Giovanna *Dio Brando (Jefe alternativo) My Hero Academia *Deku *Shoto Todoroki *All Might *Stain *Himiko Toga *Muscular Kill La Kill *Ryuko Matoi *Satsuki Kiryuin Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid *Tohru *Kanna Kamui *Lucoa Quetzalcoatl (Asistenta) *Fafnir (Asistente) *Elma *Ilulu (No oficial de momento) Cells At Work *White Blood Cell *Plaquetas (Asistentes) *Killer T Cell Overlord *Ainz Ooal Gown Pop Team Epic *Popuko y Pipimi Fate/Stay Night *Saber Berserk *Guts Konosuba *Megumin Binbougami Ga! *Momiji Binboda *Momo Inugami (Asistente) *Ranmaru Rindou (Asistenta) Bleach *Ichigo Kurosaki *Rukia Kuchiki *Sōsuke Aizen Nanatsu no Taizai *Meliodas *Diane *Ban *Merlin *Elizabeth Liones (Asistenta) Sakura Card Captor (2018) *Sakura Kinomoto Black Clover *Asta Mondaiji *Black Rabbit Date a Live *Tokisaki Kurumi Captain Tsubasa (2018) *Tsubasa Ouzora (Asistente) LoveLive!! *Nico Yazawa (Asistenta) Himouto! Umaru-Chan *Umaru Doma (Asistenta) Girls Last Tour *Chito y Yuuri (Asistentas) Blend S *Maika Sakuranomiya y Dino (Asistentes) Made in Abyss *Nanachi (Asistenta) Uma Musume Pretty Derby *Special Week (Asistenta) Goblin Slayer *Goblin Slayer Muhyo to Rouji *Toru Muhyo (Asistente) Zombieland Saga *Sakura Minamoto (Asistenta) Mob Psycho 100 *Shigeo Kageyama Darling in the FRANXX *Zero Two Violet Evergarden *Violet Evergarden (Asistenta) Escenarios Normales *Universo 2K10 *Training Stage *Arena de Combate *Planeta de Bills de Dragon Ball Super *A-City de One Punch Man *Alabasta de One Piece *Arena de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos de Fairy Tail *Zona del Muro Maria de Attack on Titan *Vista a Aincrad de Sword Art Online *Aldea de la Hoja de Boruto: Naruto Next Generation *Sociedad de las Almas de Bleach *Paraíso Yoshiwara de Gintama *Pueblo de Morioh de Jojo's Bizarre Adventure *Academia U.A. de My Hero Academia *Distrito Comercial Oborozuka de Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid *Mare Aurum de Fate/Stay Night *Vaizel de Nanatsu no Taizai *Cuerpo Humano de Cells at Work Homenaje/Tributo *Death Note *Rosario + Vampire *Neon Genesis Evangelion Categoría:Videojuegos Categoría:Dream Match